Hashirama, le plus pire marieur au monde
by Sunny Force
Summary: Concernant les questions politiques des clans, Hashirama décide de les résoudre avec des méthodes plutôt ... étranges, le petit frère aveugle de son rival Madara Uchiha en sera la première victime. Tobirama est sidéré, Madara est énervé, Toka est enragée, Izuna est choqué. Hashirama n'est décidément pas le marieur le plus doué au monde.
1. Chapter 1

« Grand frère, non ! Nous avons parlé de ça avant, les Uchiha peuvent être une menace dangereuse pour le village ! Tu sais que beaucoup d'entre eux étaient mecontents du fait que tu sois élu Hokage, » Tobirama essayait de convaincre de son frère, le Shodai Hokage Hashirama Senju.

« Mais donne leur quand même une chance ! Les isoler dans le quartier militaire de police de Konoha n'est pas une bonne solution ! » Hashirama expliquait avec ferveur.

« En outre », il sourit, « J'ai un plan beaucoup, beaucoup plus mieux. »

Tobirama le regarda un peu mal à l'aise.

« Allons ! Mes plans ne sont jamais mauvais ! Konoha était partiellement mon idée et regarde comment c'est devenu ! »

Le plus jeune des deux secoua sa tête dans la défaite, « très bien, laisse moi l'écouter en premier. »

« Mariage ! » S'exclama Hashirama, « le mariage est la clé ! »

Tobirama Senju se fit un facepalm. « C'est quoi ce… »


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de la traductrice :**

_Bonkour, bonkour! Merci aux à celles et à ceux qui follow et mis en favoris cette histoire. Hier dans ma précipitation, j'ai oublier de mettre les crédits car c'est encore une traduction! Vous en avez marre, hein, je fais que des traduction en ce moment. Bref, le texte appartient à Silverlight10243. Je ne me suis pas bien relue donc s'il y a des fautes, hein, c'est pas grave! Au fait si vous lisez la trad laisser au moins une petite review pour dire ce que vous penser de la qualité de traduction ou moins mettez en fav et ou follow. Ce genre de chose encourage aussi bien les auteurs que les traductions. _

_Bonne lecture, ptits lapinous choux d'amour! _

* * *

« PAS QUESTION ! » Madara Uchiha était furieux, ces salops de frères Senju avaient fait assez de dégâts à son clan, il n'allait pas permettre ça.

« Allez Madara ! Ton petit frère à besoin d'une épouse pour s'occuper de lui, tu sais, hein, être aveugle et tout parce que… »

« NON ! »

« Et être le chef du clan, tu es souvent occupé par d'autre chose ! » Hashirama était entrain d'essayer désespérément de raisonner la têtue raven-head, sa confidence dans son plan avait commencé à partir en vrille.

« Bon, elle ne va pas être n'importe du qui du clan Senju. Non, oh, non ! » Il hurla de toute sa voix.

Cela à été presque la réponse identique à son frère : « Un mariage inter clan avec les Uchiha ?! Tu es encore plus idiot que je le pensais ! »

En réponse à Tobirama, il sourit avec assurance, « je parlerais avec Madara, il sera définitivement d 'accord avec ça. »

« Notre cousine Toka …. »

« Notre cousine Toka a besoin de se marier. »

« Pas avec un Uchiha ! »

« Elle n'a pas d'autre option »

« Hashirama ! » Tobirama regarda son frère avec un long regard qui disait pratiquement _Pas question, oh non, pas avant que tout le clan Uzumaki ne meurt !_

« Quelque années plus tard et elle n'aura plus l'âge pour se marier, maintenant c'est notre chance ! »

Tobirama se fit encore un facepalm, en réponse à l'idée bizarre de son frère.

« EST-CE TU ECOUTES AU MOINS ! » la voix hurlante de Madara tira Hashirama de sa rêverie.

Bien, il pensait, ça va marcher, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Ecoute Madara … »

« NON ! »

« IL Y AURA UN MARIAGE ! C'EST POUR LE BIEN DE NOS DEUX CLANS ! »

Il détestait monter la voix, mais il semblait que ce soit la seule option.

« En tant que Hokage de Konoha, j'impose un mariage entre ton frère Izuna Uchiha et ma cousine Toka Senju, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

Madara roula des yeux, « Hokage mon cul … »

Le Senju sourit, « tout sera fait en bonne et due forme. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de la traductrice** : _here it is! La traduction du chapitre 3 est là! Le quatre ne tarderait pas à arriver! Bises mes lapinous choux! Ah et merci à Silverlight10243, l'auteur de ce texte!_

* * *

« Il est d'accord ?! » Tobirama était étonné.

« Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, » sourit Hashirama penaud.

Ensuite sans prévenir, il explosa de rire, ensuite des larmes, ensuite…

« Tobirama, je suis si heureux ! Notre cycle de haine se terminera après ce mariage ! Oh… c'est juste, juste, merci beaucoup pour ton soutient ! »

Tobirama grogna quand il l'entendu le lot de balivernes que son frère racontait.

« Hashirama, attends une seconde. »

« Oui… » Bien. Son frère le regarda abattu, typique d'Hashirama, bipolaire comme l'enfer.

« Est-ce que Madara a prévenu son frère ? » Il avait l'air sombre.

« Non… »

« Tu as déjà prévenu Toka ? »

« Non… » Hashirama avait l'air confus.

« DIS LUI MAINTENANT IDIOT ! »

Tobirama secoua sa tête, ça n'allait pas bien…


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de la traductrice :** _désolée. J'ai pris du retard dans les traductions, donc je vais traduire 6 chapitres aujourd'hui. Sachez que la fanfic d'origine contient 31 chapitres. _

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont postés des reviews sur les autres trads et sur celle-ci!_

* * *

« Un dîner de fiançailles ? » Grogna Madara, « comme si ça allait se passer. »

Il était particulièrement réticent à propos de ça, mais il avait été forcé de s'apaiser.

« Ce sera génial ! Ce sera dans le meilleur, le plus luxueux restaurent dans tout Konoha ! »

Madara roula juste des yeux, ayant un fort, et turbulant Senju se proclamant comme son meilleur ami était déjà assez mauvais, bientôt, il aura à traiter avec une autre vivant dans son ménage !

Soupirant, il finit un verre de bière.

« Madara ? » Les yeux d'Hashirama s'éclairèrent.

Il roula des yeux – ce gars revenait à la charge avec quelque chose d'autre.

« Que dirais-tu d'un concours de buveurs, si tu me bats, j'annule le dîner de fiançailles, si je te bats, tu dois arrêter de te plaindre et être d'accord avec ça ! »

Madara grogna, les Uchiha n'étaient pas exactement connus pour leur tolérance à l'alcool et plus, autant qu'il détestait l'admettre, il n'avait pas une chance, ce Senju pouvait boire des gallons et des gallons de vodka comme si ce n'était rien.

« Seul Kami sait ce qui ne va pas entre ce gars et l'alcool… » Il grommela à lui-même comme il était forcé d'accepter sa future défaite ordonnée par le destin.


	5. Chapter 5

« Hashirama, tu vas me le payer, » Toka le regardait comme si elle allait l'assassiner, Hashirama et Tobirama entrèrent dans le restaurant.

« C'est pour le bien du village ! »

« Oh assez de tes balivernes, souviens toi des ces mots, tu VAS me le payer ! »

« Oh allons ! »

« Mais sérieusement, comment tu as pu mettre d'accord les deux. »

« Madara dit que Izuna est tombé amoureux de toi… » La voix d'Hashirama se coupa, il n'était pas le meilleur en mensonge.

« Non, je veux dire, honnêtement. » Fit Toka impassible.

« Eh… »

« Par la même occasion, » elle regarda le signe : Konoha Sea, « je hais les crustacés. »

En attendant, après avoir observé, Tobirama se fit un facepalm, il avait un terrible sentiment à propos de cette soirée.


	6. Chapter 6

Madara regarda sévèrement son petit frère, il avait décidé d'ignorer – non il pouvait pas réunir son courage pour dire annoncer à Izuna le sujet de son mariage.

Izuna se méfiait plus des Senju encore plus que lui, Madara ne pouvait pas imaginer sa réaction quand il allait entendre qu'il allait se marier avec l'une d'entre eux.

Ce n'était que seulement une nuit avant le dîner qu'il se décida à parler à Izuna de la « Conversation »

« Izuna, as-tu penser à te marier ? »

« Non, pourquoi ? »

« Tu vas te marier. » Madara était surpris de la manière abrupte et étrange que ça sonnait.

Izuna le regarda, même avec ses yeux bandés, sa bouche ouverte était assez pour révéler son désaccord, Madara savait ce qu'il allait dire…

« C'est une plaisanterie ?! »


	7. Chapter 7

Une heure après l'heure de rendez-vous, Madara et Izuna étaient encore absent.

« Hey, s'ils ne se montrent pas, ça veut dire que je peux laisser tomber le mariage ? » Les espérances de Toka commencèrent à monter.

Seulement pour entendre son cousin rire, « absolument pas ! J'ai dit à Madara qu'il serait le prochain sur la liste de mariage si lui et Izuna ne se montrent pas. »

Pendant ce temps Tobirama avait l'air effrayé, Toka se demandait si Hashirama l'avait menacé aussi pour le mariage. C'était probablement la seule méthode qui l'aurait emmené ici.

Elle déglutit. Alors c'était comme ça que Hashirama les avait convaincus tout les deux de 'coopérer'.


End file.
